TLH & GGG - Crossover - Trashed!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: When the Louds meet a strange and unusual quintet gang that just moved in across the street, they contemplate whether their new neighbors are harmless or not.
1. One Stinky Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Loud House" or any other property in this work that I did not make myself and no, the Goony Garbage Gang and Chewy aren't my OCs of the show itself either.

**Trashed!**

**Chapter One:** One Stinky Encounter...

It was a fine enough morning one day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Over at the residence of the Loud family, the family were all enjoying themselves outside in front of their home. Lincoln, the only boy out of eleven children, was reading a comic book while sitting on the steps that led up to the front patio. Lisa, the second-youngest girl, was carrying around a microscope, a scene that would baffle most who were not aware of the four-year-old's genius-level intellect.

Lana, one of the twin six-year olds, was playing in a puddle of mud that was located under the shade of the large tree in the front yard. Lily, the baby of the family, was sitting on the ground in front of the patio while holding onto Cliff, the Loud family's pet cat (who looked like he wanted to go back inside of the house). Lynn Jr., the jock of the family, was playing with a soccer ball, bouncing it around with her feet and knees as if it were a hacky sack.

Lola, the other twin six-year-old, was driving around in a pink-colored motorized child's car, which had been dubbed as her 'princess car'. Luna, the musician of the family, was playing her electric guitar; judging by the size of the speaker that the guitar was hooked up to, the musically-inclined Loud sister must have quite the bit of physical strength, if she is able to lug around a speaker like that. Lori, the oldest sister (oldest sibling overall), was using her smartphone to take a picture of her sisters Luan, Leni and Lucy, who were posing with each other.

"Say hi to the internet, girls!" Lori said, a small yet noticeable bit of excitement in her tone as she tried to take a picture with her phone, but a particularly loud chord from Luna's guitar not only cut the oldest Loud sister off, but startled her, as well as the sisters whose picture Lori was trying to take. Turning her head to face Luna, Lori shouted, "Luna! I am literally trying to take a picture to post on the internet!"

"Sorry, luv." Luna replied before turning her attention back to her guitar. Judging by the notes that she was playing, the musically inclined Loud sister must be trying to practice a new song that either she or one of the members of her band came up with.

While the children of the Loud family were enjoying themselves, their parents, mother Rita and father Lynn Sr., were pulling dandelions out of the yard. Why the parents were doing all the work while all of their children were just playing around is a bit of a bafflement, but it's a story for another time.

"Ich," Rita said, a hint of disgust in her tone, as she stood up and dusted herself off, "I'm covered in dandelions." As she was dusting herself off, Rita felt that there was something on her rear. Twisting slightly to look, the Loud matriarch saw that there were at least three dandelions that she had pulled stuck to her rear. With an unamused look, Rita said dryly, "…Again."

"Well you still look dandy..." Lynn Sr. said in an effort to reassure his wife, "And I'm still not lion." The Loud patriarch let out a laugh at his own terrible pun, ignorant as to the continued unamused look on Rita's face. Rita was about to say something, but before she could get one word out, she was cut off by the loud sound of a blaring horn.

That noise also got the attention of Lynn Sr. and all of the Loud siblings. Everyone came to the sidewalk bordering their front yard as they saw a garbage truck drive by. There were oddly-shaped silhouettes by the truck's windows, but that wasn't noticed by anyone in the Loud family.

"Is it Garbage Day already?" Lana asked rhetorically in a confused tone. Clapping her hands together, Lana's tone changed from confused to perked-up as she rubbed her hands together. "Well alright," the tomboyish Loud twin said, "Time for my annual dumpster diving!"

"Ew!" Lola practically exclaimed in disgust as she turned to face her twin, "Seriously, Lana?!"

Shrugging in a manner to show she was indifferent to her twin's disgust, Lana replied, "Hey, I love me some good, fresh junk anytime. Afternoon, evening, morning, it don't matter."

Lori, unsurprised by Lana's habit, merely rolled her eyes. "That aside," the oldest Loud sibling began, "Garbage Day was literally two weeks ago."

"Then why are the garbage people, like, here today?" Leni asked, clearly confused by the apparently random appearance of the garbage people, "Did anyone leave some leftover trash by mistake?"

"Negative," Lisa stated with a gentle shake of her head, "Our trash pile has been disposed of since those two weeks have passed."

As the Louds observed the garbage truck, it was Luna who first noticed something. "Hey, look," the musically inclined Loud sister said, pointing over to the garbage truck.

"Isn't that the opposite of what a garbage truck is supposed to do?" Lincoln asked rhetorically as he noticed what his older sister was trying to point out.

"Yeah," Lynn remarked in a mild tone of agreement, "It's parking right next to that old abandoned shack across the street."

"Maybe it's…" Leni began, confusion clear in the fashionable girl's tone, "…Dropping something off?"

Over at the old abandoned shack that the Louds saw the garbage truck park outside of, some strangely-shaped silhouetted figures came out of the garbage truck. None of the Louds were able to make out what those oddly shaped beings were, but said beings appeared to each be inside a different kind of bin. The silhouetted figures made their way into the abandoned shack, going along as stealthily as possible, as if they didn't want to be seen.

"Or…" Lincoln said as he and his family watched the last of the silhouetted figures make its way into the shack, closing the door behind themselves, "…It looks like we have new neighbors."

"Neighbors wearing waste disposal bins?" Lori retorted in a questioning tone. Almost as quickly as she brought up the notion, the oldest Loud sibling decided to dismiss it; after all, if Leni can make a dress out of curtains, who is to say that anyone else can't make an outfit out of a waste disposal bin?

With a shrug, Lynn Sr. remarked, "I guess either someone's finding some leftover garbage inside that old shack, or we just got ourselves a new family moving in on the street."

"Well either way," Rita began, "Let's put off the weeding until tomorrow so we can welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood. I just need to get myself clean." With a look of realization on her face, the Loud matriarch twisted a bit and looked down, seeing that the dandelions from earlier were still stuck to her rear. "…Again," Rita said, both her tone and expression conveying clear unamusement.

"On it!" Lynn Sr. declared, a bit of perkiness in his tone, as he aimed a leaf blower at Rita and turned it on to full blast, blowing all of the dandelions off of her rear. "Good to go," Lynn Sr. remarked as he turned the leaf blower off.

* * *

After they got themselves ready, the Louds made their way over to the abandoned shack that their new neighbors had just moved into. Although some of the Louds seemed okay with the idea of going to the abandoned shack to greet the new neighbors, the same could not be said of the rest of them. In particular, Lori and Lola both seemed fit to complain.

"Mom, dad, do we literally have to do this?" Lori asked, clearly unhappy with having to go along with the rest of the family to greet the new neighbors.

"Yeah!" Lola proclaimed in a tone of agreement, "This place looks so crusty! Not to mention how the lawn looks like it hasn't been trimmed for like a thousand years!"

Lucy, with a small smile that looked mildly self-amused, remarked, "I kinda like it."

Lincoln, as he waved his right hand in front of his nose, said, "I kind of have to agree with Lori and Lola on this one. This place doesn't smell all that good."

"Ha," Lynn said in a teasing manner as she nudged her younger brother with an elbow, "That's pretty rich coming from you, Stinkcoln."

"Says the girl who likes to Dutch oven people and never washes her jerseys," the sole Loud boy retorted dryly as he turned to face his athletic older sister, "There's a reason why the kids on opposing teams never get close to you during sports games, and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with your athletic skill or some archaic concept like luck."

Shuddering a bit as if she was frightened, Luna remarked, "This place totally gives me the creeps, dudes."

"You know what this place needs?" Leni said rhetorically, a hint of happy perkiness in the fashionista's tone, "A makeover!"

"Don't bother," Lola remarked dryly with a gentle shake of her head, "That would take too long."

The Loud parents turned to face their eleven children, getting them to settle own. "Now kids, let's behave ourselves," Rita began, "These are our new neighbors, and we want to make them feel welcomed here."

"Your mother's right, kids," Lynn Sr. remarked, "We know it might seem strange for someone to move into a place like this, but we shouldn't be rude and just judge a book by its cover."

Nodding in agreement with her husband, Rita said to the kids, "Regardless of what kind of people they are, we should still act like good neighbors and welcome them to the neighborhood. So don't go insulting their home, got it?"

The Loud siblings, all in unison, gave affirmative responses to their mother; the responses varied from sibling to sibling, but the TLDR here was that they would do as they were told. Wanting to try and liven the mood a bit, Lynn Sr. said with an amused wink, "Come on, now, let's turn those frowns upside down for a bit!"

Lynn Sr. turned around to knock on the abandoned shack's door, unaware of his children's collective annoyed groaning of his perky tone and wink, a display they saw as lame. The Loud family patriarch continued to knock for a bit until the door opened, but not all the way; the small chain links dangling in the space that could be seen showed that whoever the new neighbors were, they took keeping themselves safe seriously. Lynn Sr., remembering back when he tried to teach his kids the importance of locking the house up, thought that the kids could learn a thing or two from these new neighbors.

In addition to the chain link dangling in the open space of the door, a single eye was also visible; this eye studied the Louds with a suspicious look. "Who are you?" the eye's owner said in a squeaky New York accent.

After clearing his throat, Lynn Sr. proceeded to introduce himself. "Hi, my name is Lynn, and I came here with my family to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'm Rita, Lynn's wife," the Loud matriarch said as she introduced herself. Jerking a thumb over her shoulder to point out the Loud siblings, Rita continued, "And these are our children." Turning around to face her children, Rita said, "Say hello to the new neighbors, kids."

"Hi!" Lana greeted in a friendly manner with a hand wave.

Seeing that the rest of her children were not as forthcoming as Lana, Rita gave them a stern look and, in a likewise stern tone, said, "Kids…" Since they could tell that they were not going to get out of this one, the Loud siblings aside from Lana all begrudgingly gave a variety of different versions of hello to the new neighbor. After the remaining Loud siblings had all said hello, Rita, smiling in a satisfied manner, turned back to face the slightly open door of the abandoned shack. "We would just like to welcome you to the neighborhood is all," Rita remarked to the new neighbor.

The single visible eye of the mysterious new neighbor looked at the Louds for a brief moment before closing the door. The Louds could then hear the sounds of chain locks being undone, and after that was over, the door opened back up. Only this time it did so more fully. When the new neighbor could be seen more properly, the Louds all had a variety of different looks of confusion on their respective faces. But then again, one could not necessarily blame them for their confusion, given who…or rather what…the new neighbor happened to be.

It was a small black trash bag, wearing a lavender-colored trash can, with a matching trash can lid worn on top as a sort of hat. The trash bag also had two arms sticking out on either side of its trash can body, as well as a pair of legs sticking out from the bottom of the trash can. It also had yellow eyes and a mouth on the trash bag that could be seen sticking out of the can, allowing it to show a sour look that indicated that it was not exactly in the best of moods at the moment.

"Whaddya want?!" the sentient trash bag snapped at the Louds.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing this sentient trash can, the reactions from the Louds, mostly just the siblings, varied. Lori looked like she could throw up at any moment, Luna looked like she was trying to piece something together while she could see _every_ equation floating in the air in front of her, and Lincoln discretely stomped on Luan's left foot to keep her from cracking a joke that she was very clearly going to crack. The other siblings all had their own variations on what they did, but the point is that they were all confused by what they saw.

Seeing that the Louds were just standing there with weird looks on their respective faces, the sentient trash bag's expression became a little sourer. "Well, whaddya all standin' around for?" asked the sentient trash bag in a tone that was three parts demanding and seven parts irritated, "I ain't got all day."

The Loud parents tried to respond, but they were still bewildered by the fact that they were talking to sentient trash. It was Lynn Sr. who was the first between him and his wife to say anything. "Sorry," the Loud patriarch replied, his tone unable to hide his confusion, "It's just that, umm-"

"Yeah?" the sentient trash bag replied in a snappy tone, interrupting Lynn Sr. in the process.

"We didn't catch your name!" Lynn Sr. said, rushing it a bit out of a mix of embarrassment and still lacking the ability to comprehend what was going on, "Yeah, that's it!"

The sentient trash bag's expression went from sour to mostly indifferent, but still with a hint of mild annoyance. "…Folks call me Trash," the sentient trash bag said as he gave his name. Crossing his arms, he continued, "What's it to ya?"

"Well, um…" Rita began, being at something of a loss for words, "…Now that we, umm, have been able to introduce ourselves, can we, uhh…come in?"

Giving the Louds a flat glare, Trash said, "Absolutely not."

"I take it that now is a bad time?" the Loud matriarch replied, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Anytime _is_ a bad time!" Trash snapped, his right eye twitching ever so slightly out of sheer irritation on Trash's part, "Now get outta here!" He then slammed the door in the Louds' faces.

A bit disheartened by the surprising rudeness on Trash's part, Lynn Sr. and Rita both turned around to face their kids, only to see all of them arch eyebrows as they gave their parents questioning looks. Both Loud parents decided that they had to try and play it cool. Or at the very least attempt to play it cool. "The new neighbors must be shy, right?" Rita said, clearly trying to sound as upbeat as possible. Her children weren't buying it.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lynn Sr. agreed in a forced cheerful tone that was similar to the one Rita was using, "They're just shy is all!" The Loud parents then both laughed a little nervously, drawing more dry, questioning looks out of their kids.

…

"This is just what we needed," Trash muttered to himself after he had closed the door in the faces of the Louds, "Another place full o' humans!" As Trash muttered to himself, another sentient trash bag, this time a medium-sized one wearing an azure recycling bin, came over to where Trash was muttering to himself. This second living trash bag wore a well-mannered expression on its face.

"Trash, what's going on out there?" the azure-wearing trash bag asked, its tone gentle yet uneasy, "Who were you talking to outside just now?"

Waving a hand in a manner to dismiss the azure-wearing trash bag's worries, Trash replied, "No one important, Recycle. It's a non-factor." The azure-wearing trash bag, apparently named Recycle, could tell that more was going on than what the sourly dispositioned Trash was saying.

"…That's no way to treat someone," Recycle remarked, his tone carrying a hint of admonishing Trash, as he made his way over to the front door of the shack.

Trash, upon seeing Recycle make his way to the front door, quickly became concerned. "Recycle, whaddya think yer doin'?!" Trash remarked as he tried playing catch up to his fellow. But it was too late for the high-strung sentient trash bag; Recycle had opened the front door, thus seeing the Louds.

"Oh, you must be some of our neighbors," Recycle greeted as he saw the Louds, "Sorry about how Trash was acting. He's just a bit... grumpy today is all. Would you all like to come in?" Trash facepalmed, both mentally and literally, as Recycle was trying to invite in the family of humans, especially since he (Recycle) did not have his (Trash's) permission to do so; as far as Trash was concerned, the only saving grace here was that the humans haven't tried to enter the shack yet. "Oh, I'm Recycle, by the way," the azure-wearing trash bag said, "And welcome to our home. I'm sorry again about how Trash was being."

"Oh, that's alright," Rita said in a reassuring tone, "We don't mind at all." Turning to face her husband, Rita said, "Isn't that right, dear?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, Lynn Sr. replied, "That's right, Rita." To Recycle, the Loud patriarch said while offering a handshake, "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Recycle, who accepted Lynn Sr.'s offered handshake, was flattered by the courtesy the humans were showing. "Likewise," Recycle said to the Loud patriarch. Turning to face Trash, Recycle said, "Wouldn't you agree, Trash?" All that the lavender-wearing trash bag gave in response was annoyed, sour grumbling. Turning back to face the Louds, Recycle said, "Anyway, I was serious about inviting you all in. Why don't you do so?"

"Well we'd be delighted," Lynn Sr. replied, amazed by Recycle's courtesy. It painted the azure-wearing trash bag in a completely different color than his lavender counterpart... Figuratively speaking here, of course. Not literally, although that would still be correct.

"Can y'all chill out here for a bit?" Trash asked the humans. Sending a quick (mildly irritated) look at Recycle, Trash said, "I need to have a word with my brotha over here." Closing the door in the Loud family's faces again, Trash said, practically hissing through his clenched teeth, to Recycle, "Whaddya think yer doin', Recycle?!"

With an innocent expression, the azure-wearing trash bag replied, "I was just trying to welcome them in, Trash. They're our neighbors, after all."

Trash looked like he was going to argue, but he was cut off when a strong yet playful voice said, "Neighbors?" At that prompting, three more sentient trash bags, each wearing different waste disposal bins, came rapidly stampeding their way into the shack's living room. One was a medium small one who wore an indian red step-pedal waste bin, one was a medium large one who wore a dark olive-green wastebasket and a khaki fedora (which looked to be made of newspaper) on his head, and the third one, by far the biggest of the five sentient trash bags, wore a pine green dumpster. After these three sentient trash bags had entered the living room to see what he and Recycle were talking about, Trash just let out a mildly resigned groan.

"Junk, Newspaper, Dumpster," the lavender-wearing trash bag said, saying the names of the sentient trash bags in order in which they entered the living room, "Now isn't exactly the best time ta be-"

"Why didn't you say we had neighbors visiting?" Dumpster asked, interrupting Trash in the process. Dumpster spoke in a strong yet playful voice, showing that he was the one who had called out earlier.

Nodding in agreement with Dumpster, Junk remarked in a smooth yet mildly squeaking Brooklyn accent, "He's got a point, Trash. It's been a while since we've had neighbors around here, man."

"Ey, why didn't you tell us we were havin' guests, see?" Newspaper asked, his New York accent strong, yet nasally and a little obnoxious. It was reminiscent of a certain actor (Edward G. Robinson) of stage and theatre. Flexing his arms a little bit, Newspaper continued, "I coulda been workin' on my muscles, see?"

The lavender-wearing trash-bag was growing mildly irritated with the insistence of his roommates. "How many times do I gotta tell the lot o' youse?" Trash said, "No humans are allowed in our territory!"

...

The Louds, still standing outside of the shack, were unsure what to make of the most recent turn of events. "Umm…" Rita began, "…Maybe they're just busy."

Nodding once in agreement, Lynn Sr. remarked, "You're probably right, dear. Oh well, we'll just return later when they're ready."

"Oh, come on!" Lana said, a hint of pleading in her young tone, "I want to meet them now! We ought to try meeting them right away!"

"I vote that we leave," Lori said, casually raising a hand to about shoulder level. Upon hearing what their oldest child said, the Loud parents turned to regard her.

"Lori…" Rita began, her tone stern.

Holding her arms out to her side in a gesture to highlight her defensive tone, the oldest Loud sister said, "Oh, come on, Mom! That Trash person is literally the rudest person that I've ever met!"

…

"I don't care if they're our new neighbors!" Trash said to his brothas inside the shack, "We don't give 'em any attention, and we certainly ain't gonna let 'em in on our territory!"

"Oh, come on, Trash," Dumpster said in a pleading tone, "What if this time is different?"

Scoffing, the lavender-wearing trash bag said, "Different? Oh, please. Don't make me laugh."

"Dumpster has a point," Recycle said to Trash, "Why can't you…"

…

"…Just give them a chance?" Lynn Sr. said as he and his family still stood outside of the shack.

Gesturing to the shack behind her parents, Lynn said, "We did give them a chance, dad! And look where that landed us!"

"Now kids, be nice," Rita said to her children as a whole, "And you never know. That Trash fellow could be a nice person on the inside."

Nodding in agreement with Rita, Lynn Sr. added, "And besides, this could be a great opportunity for us to…"

…

"…Make some new friends," Recycle said to Trash as they and the other sentient trash bags were still inside of the shack. The five of them were standing around, with Trash leaning his back against the shack's front door.

Scoffing again, Trash said in a mildly sour tone, "Friends? Oh, please. More like a bunch o' nuisances if you want my opinion." After the lavender-wearing trash bag said his bit, his azure counterpart placed his hands on his hips.

"Now how can you say they're nuisances if you haven't even met them yet?" Recycle asked, his tone firm, like that of a parent scolding their small child.

"Yeah! Who died and made you the boss o' us, see?" Newspaper asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dumpster, with a pleading look on his face, said, "I really want to meet them, Trash!"

Recycle walked up to Trash and placed his hand on Trash's right shoulder. "…Trash," Recycle began, "You can't just live a life alone forever. We need to go outside and give this society a chance. Besides, what if we end up in deep trouble and need outside help from someone?"

…

Back outside of the shack, Lynn Sr. and Rita were lecturing their children. "You know, kids," Lynn Sr. began, "Back when we first moved into this neighborhood, our neighbors were kind enough to let us in." With a look of slight realization on his face, the Loud patriarch added, "Except for Mr. Grouse. Although we did get used to him."

"We've done our fair share of disruption in the neighborhood too, you know," Rita remarked, giving her children a knowing look.

The Loud siblings all had a mixed selection of expressions. They exchanged looks of mixed feelings with one another before one of them finally spoke; it was Leni. "I… Guess that you're, like, right about that, mom," the fashionista remarked.

…

Trash knew that his brothers had him beat; there was no way he could win this four-v-one argument. Groaning in a defeated tone, the lavender-wearing trash bag said with a roll of his eyes, "A'ight, fine. I suppose we can let 'em in. But only if it'll get the lot o' youse to all zip it."

…

Back to outside of the shack, Lori sighed in a defeated tone. "…Fine, we'll do it," the oldest Loud sister said, "But we won't like it."

In a split-screen moment, both Lynn Sr. and Recycle said, "Perfect!" After that, a reluctant Trash opens the shack's front door to step outside to see the Louds again.

Begrudgingly, Trash said, "Youse can come in."

"Alright!" Lana cheered as she and her family proceeded to try and make their way in. However, they were quickly stopped by Trash.

"…But let me just make this perfectly clear," Trash began, his tone sounding with stern warning, "My brothas may be perfectly willin' and foolish 'nough to let youse all into our home, but I for one am not. Ya know why? Cuz I'm smart 'nough ta know when somebody's up ta somethin' behind our backs. So let this be yer only warnin': if any o' ya does anythin' stupid here in my territory or do anythin' to hurt any o' my brothas, so help me there will be a reckonin'." The lavender-wearing trash bag didn't raise his voice at all, and yet the cool tone in which he spoke had more impact than a dozen Lolas screaming at top-of-the-lung volume.

Giving the Louds a firm look, Trash said, "Do I make myself clear?"

Chuckling a bit as he nervously tugged at his shirt collar, Lynn Sr. said, "Um, sure. We can do that, Trash." Turning to face his children, the Loud patriarch said, "Isn't that right kids?" The Loud sibling all nodded in the affirmative, many of them doing so while frightened of Trash.

"Good," the lavender-wearing trash bag said, "And 'member: no funny stuff."

"I think he means you, Luan," Lynn whispered to her comedic older sister, drawing an annoyed look out of Luan. As for Lincoln, Luna and Lucy, who all overheard their athletic sister's whisper to Luan, they all chuckled a bit.

**Please review!**

**And don't forget to send some love to my co-writer from the Loud House Wiki and DeviantArt, TheMaximumMatt (aka TheMaxoftheMaximum) and to my good friend in charge of the formatting, Talespinner69!**


	2. A Really Messed Up First Impression

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own "The Loud House" or any other property in this work that I did not make myself and what I meant to say earlier that the Goony Garbage Gang and Chewy are my OCs, just not for the Loud House.

****Trashed!****

****Chapter Two:**** A Really Messed Up First Impression

After they received the warning from Trash, the Louds found themselves inside the abandoned shack, where Trash and his fellow sentient trash bags had made their home. The Louds saw that they were being shown around by Recycle. "I'm glad that you were able to come over," Recycle said to the Louds, "Anyway, my name's Recycle, but you already know that." Gesturing over to where the rest of his fellows stood, Recycle said, "And those are my brothers."

"The name's Newspaper," greeted Newspaper with a wave, "How's it goin'?"

"What's up?" Junk said in a casual, laid-back, almost surfer dude like tone, "Name's Junk, man."

"I'm Dumpster!" said Dumpster, practically hopping up and down out of excitement, "It's really great to meet you guys!"

Pointing out where Trash was standing, Recycle said to the Louds, "And of course you've already met Trash earlier." If it wasn't for the fact that he was taking part in welcoming the Louds over for the sake of his brothers, then the sour-dispositioned Trash would have given the Louds a rather rude gesture by this point; not that any of his brothers had to know that, of course. For the sake of his brothers, Trash was at the very least able to get out a grumble.

Gesturing to himself and his brothers, Recycle said, "Collectively, the five of us are known as the Goony Garbage Gang."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Rita replied, "We're the Louds." Gesturing to herself and then Lynn Sr., the Loud matriarch continued, "I'm Rita, and this is my husband Lynn." Turning around to gesture to her children, Rita added, "And these are our children." Rita gave the siblings a knowing look, expecting them to give the new neighbors their names. Knowing that they more or less had no other option, the Loud siblings complied.

"I'm Lincoln," Lincoln said.

"Lori," the oldest loud sibling said as she gave her name to the Goony Garbage Gang.

"Hi, I'm Leni," Leni greeted, a hint of peppy friendliness in the fashionista's tone.

"I'm Luna," Luna greeted with a wave of her hand, "'Sup, dudes?"

"The name's Luan," Luan said.

"I'm Lynn," the athletic Loud sister said, "And before you ask, yes, I'm named after my dad."

"My name's Lucy," Lucy greeted in her usual emotionless monotone.

"I'm Lana," Lana greeted, sounding friendlier than some of her sisters, "I can already tell that you guys are going to be great!"

"My name is Lola," the pageant-winning loud sister said, her tone more or less indifferent.

"Greetings, new neighbors," Lisa said, "My name is Lisa."

"Poo-poo," Lily babbled, looking up at the Goony Garbage Gang while playfully clapping her hands together.

After the Loud siblings had all introduced themselves, Dumpster, with a mildly confused look on his face, pointed at Lily. "…You guys named your kid "Poo-poo?" Dumpster asked Rita and Lynn Sr. while pointing at the baby Loud sister, sounding very much baffled.

Chuckling a bit, Lincoln said while pointing at Lily, "Oh no. Her name is Lily. Her vocabulary is just a little on the low end of things due to her being a baby, is all." True to being a baby, Lily got onto her hands and knees and proceeded to crawl over to Dumpster, giggling in a cute, happy tone all the while. When she reached Dumpster, Lily sat at his feet, leaned closer to his legs, and then hugged one of Dumpster's shins.

"Aww, well isn't she adorable," Dumpster remarked as the baby Loud sister hugged his shin.

Nodding in agreement with the largest of the GGG brothers, Leni said, "And Lily likes you already. Isn't this, like, just the cutest?"

"Yeah, I'd certainly say so," Dumpster replied. Turning to face where his brothers stood, Dumpster said, "See, Trash? These humans aren't so bad."

"Still doesn't mean I trust 'em," Trash replied, shrugging indifferently while his arms were crossed over his chest.

Lincoln, with a mildly curious look on his face, said, "You know, neither my family nor I have ever met talking trash bags like you guys here in Royal Woods. …Umm, no offence."

Newspaper, nodding once in understanding, proceeded to give the sole Loud boy an explanation. "We used to live in a city dump near Chicago, see?" Newspaper began to say, "You know, over in Illinois, see? Then trouble started spreadin' everywhere we went, so it was time for us to skedaddle, see? Find somewhere new to live, where there wouldn't be any trouble, see?" As he held his arms out at his sides at length, Newspaper said, "And that's how we came upon Royal Woods here, see?"

As the Loud siblings listened to Newspaper, Lynn leaned to her side while standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper to Lori. "He says 'see' almost as much as you say 'literally'," the athletic Loud sister remarked to Lori while jerking a thumb at Newspaper. Lori had an annoyed look on her face, while Lincoln, Luna and Lucy, all three of which had overheard what Lynn whispered to Lori, had to suppress some chuckling.

As for the rest of the Louds, they all looked more or less perplexed by what they had just been told. It wasn't long until all of the Louds turned their attention back to the GGG. "Anyway, allow us to show you around the place," Recycle said to the Louds. Gesturing over to the sofa, the azure-wearing trash bag said, "Over here we have the liv-" Recycle stopped midsentence when he saw that Junk was asleep on the couch. "Junk! Get off the couch!" Recycle scolded loud enough to rouse his brother from slumber, "We have guests over, remember?"

"Huu waa?" Junk said in something of a confused tone as he woke up, "I'm awake! I'm a-" In his scramble to get up off of the sofa, Junk accidentally fell onto the floor, landing face down. Holding up his right hand with the index finger extended, Junk said somewhat weakly while still laying face-down on the floor, "I'm okay. The floor broke my fall."

Turning back to face the Louds, Recycle said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, please, make yourselves at tome." Without waiting to be told twice, Lana ran up to the sofa and hopped on, sitting in the spot opposite of where Junk had previously been sleeping. When she sat, the tomboyish Loud twin took a big whiff.

"It's beautiful," Lana remarked.

Lincoln, who didn't exactly share his younger sister's sentiment on the matter, said, "I…think that we'll just stand, thanks." After the sole Loud boy had spoken, he and the rest of the Louds had heard some growling coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Lynn Sr. asked, a hint of fright in his tone as he and the rest of the Louds, aside from Lana who still sat on the couch, turned around to see what it was. When they did, the Louds saw, to their surprise, a black, shadowy, hairy creature of some kind, giving the lot of them a fairly angry look. The creature, somewhat shorter than Trash, gave a lip-curled snarl to the Louds, showing off sharp, black teeth.

"I-inconceivable," Lisa said, a hint of alarm in her otherwise emotionless monotone, as she and the rest of the Louds slowly tried to back away, "I-it can't b-be!"

Pointing to the creature that had them frightened, Lincoln said, "Lisa, you know what this is?"

"Is t-t-that a chupacabra?!" the brainy four-year-old practically exclaimed. After Lisa gave an identification to the creature, it gave a somewhat louder snarl to the Louds.

The Louds, again aside from Lana, said, "A chupa-whata?"

"The chupacabra?" Lisa said again as she turned to face her family, "You know, Spanish for 'goat-sucker'?" Scoffing a bit in an annoyed tone despite still being frightened, Lisa said, "Don't any of you recognize your mythological species?"

The creature, which Lisa had identified as a chupacabra, gave a challenging howl right before jumping up, aiming to pounce on the Louds. However, the chupacabra didn't get too close to any of the humans before Recycle said, "Chewy, no!" Upon hearing the command from the azure-wearing trach bag, the chupacabra stopped instantly, seemingly staying in midair. "We do not attack guests in this household, Chewy," Recycle scolded the mythical goat-sucker, "Now sit!" The chupacabra, apparently named Chewy, instantly fell straight to the floor with a bit of a thud, scrambling a bit to sit upright upon landing on the floor.

Recycle walked up to Chewy, patted the creature on the head, and then sighed in a mildly resigned tone before turning around to face the Louds. "Sorry about that," Recycle said to the Louds in an apologetic tone, "But Chewy here, who is our pet chupacabra, is just overly protective of us. He must have thought that you guys were a bunch of intruders." For the first time since she ran over to sit on the sofa, Lana got up from where she was sitting.

"A chupacabra?" the tomboyish Loud twin said, a hint of excitement in her tone, "Cool! I've always wanted to see one of those!" Walking over to pet Chewy, Lana said, "Come here, little buddy, I won't hurt you." At first, Chewy snarled at Lana when she got close enough, raising his head up a bit in the attempt to look intimidating. However, Lana, unfazed by the chupacabra's attempt to scare her (Lana has dealt with bigger animals/creatures, after all), reached forward and placed her hand on his back, stroking his fur a bit.

Chewy just sat there, a look of surprised shock on his face, as the tomboyish Loud twin stroked his back fur. After a few moments, Chewy's expression softened a bit. Turning to face Lana, the goat-sucker jumped at her as if he were the Loud family's dog Charles. Similarly to the notably small Pitbull Terrier owned by the Louds, the chupacabra playfully licked Lana's face, wagging his tail all the while.

"See?" Dumpster said to the Louds while gesturing to where Chewy's affection was making Lana giggle, "Chewy is really friendly once you get to know him."

"I'll admit," Lincoln remarked, "He is kind of cute when he's not being ferocious."

Nodding in agreement with her younger brother, Luna said, "I'm going to have to go with the bro on this one."

"Heh," Lynn said with a bit of an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't mind trying to play with him."

Gesturing to Chewy, Dumpster said, "By all means, feel free."

"Assuming of course that you don't have any meat on hand with you," Trash remarked, snickering a bit to himself in a mildly dark tone. The Louds, aside from Lana (she didn't hear what Trash had said), all went a bit wide-eyed upon hearing the lavender-wearing trash bag's comment. Recycle, rolling his eyes at Trash's remark, elbowed his brother.

"Trash, quit trying to scare our guests," the azure-wearing trash bag scolded.

* * *

After a couple moments, the Goony Garbage Gang had the Louds in their (the GGG's) backyard. "Umm, might I ask what we're literally doing here again?" Lori asked as she eyed the GGG brothers with a questioning, mildly stern and suspicious look. Looking around the backyard, one could see that there were mounds of garbage lying around. With the exception of Lana, who looked like she just found one of the single greatest places ever, the looks that the Louds had on their faces ranged from disgust to confusion.

"It's simple, see," Newspaper began to explain, "We gather what most others throw out, then dump it all here."

"It's so we can find spare parts to use," Dumpster added, "We end up recycling the rest."

Nodding in confirmation, Recycle said, "It's just like Dumpster said." Gesturing to the Louds, Recycle asked, "Would you guys like to help us?"

"Would we?" Lana said, unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of going the junk.

"Lana!" the rest of the Louds said in unison, prompting her to stop and turn to look at them.

Gesturing to all of the junk that was lying around, the tomboyish Loud twin said, "Oh, come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance! I've never seen so much junk to go through all in one place!"

Chuckling a bit in self-amusement, Newspaper pointed to Lana and remarked, "I like the cut of your jib, kiddo." Gesturing for all of the Louds to assist, Newspaper said, "Well then, are ya just gonna stand there and twiddle, or are ya gonna c'mere and help us, see?"

"I'd like to see someone try and stop me," Lana said as she proceeded to go over and help Newspaper and his brothers.

"Alright," Lynn Sr. said, sighing in a defeated tone, "I guess the rest of us will help out too." Muttering under his breath, the Loud patriarch said, "Yuck."

...

And so, the Louds assisted the Goony Garbage Gang in going through the junk to determine what can and cannot be used. Some of the Louds were willing to do this work, such as Lana and (to a much lesser degree) Lynn. Others, such as Lori and (especially) Lola are far more reluctant to do so. During the search, as small piles of items that looked like they can be refurbished were starting to form, Luan suddenly had a look on her face suggesting that she had a sneaky idea.

Taking an old metal garbage can (lightish gray, with some blots of rust here and there) that she had found, Luan snuck up behind a distracted Luna. Setting the garbage can down so that its bottom faced up, Luan raised her hands up, as if she were about to bring them down. Seeing that Luna was still occupied and had no idea of what was about to happen, the comedic Loud sister proceeded to begin slapping the bottom of the overturned metal garbage can quickly, as if she was playing an oversized bongo drum. The suddenness of the drumming, as well as the volume, made the musically inclined Loud sister jump out of fright/surprise.

Turning around to see a now laughing Luan, Luna snapped, "What the heck was that for, Luan?!"

"Sorry, Luna," Luan said as she tried to stifle her laughter, "I was just marching to the beat of my own drum, is all."

A bit annoyed, Luna picked up a random banana peel that was laying around and threw it at Luan, smacking her in the face. "How do you like that, huh?" Luna growled.

"Hey!" Luan replied, sounding a bit offended, "That wasn't very a-peel-ing!" After chuckling a bit, Luan said, "Get it?" Already annoyed with Luan giving her affright just now, Luna was not in any mood to hear any of her younger sister's lame puns. Picking up another random item that was laying around, this being a dirty tiger plushy with the left arm missing, and chucked it as hard as she could.

The comedic Loud sister decided that she ought to oblige her older sister in playing around, not knowing that Luna was actually retaliating. Dodging the thrown tattered plushy, Luan picked up a plastic shopping bag that was filled with trash and tied up and chucked it at the musically inclined Loud sister. Luna skillfully dodged her younger sister's projectile by ducking down; the tied up plastic shopping bag flew right over Luna and continued to go, up until it smacked into Newspaper's back, making him turn around to see who had thrown something at him.

"Hey!" Newspaper said, glaring right at Luan; Luna, who was still ducking, was not spotted by the hat-wearing trash bag, given that she was hidden perfectly behind a mound of trash. Seeing that she had upset one of the Goony brothers, Luan sheepishly smiled, a bit worried that she had messed up. To Luan's curiosity, however, a mischievous smile appeared on Newspaper's face. "So, youse wanna play dirty, eh?" Newspaper began as he picked up a discarded sofa pillow, "Then let's play dirty, see?" Chucking the discarded sofa pillow right at Luan's head, Newspaper yelled, "Garbage fight!"

At that prompting, all pandemonium broke loose. Newspaper and his brothers (sans Trash) proceeded to throw garbage around as if they were throwing around snowballs in a snowball fight during winter. Luan, seeing as how she was dragged into things here, decided to 'fight back', as it were. Lana also got in on the garbage fight, and even Lynn decided play along. A few other Loud siblings also decided to take part in the garbage fight, but some, such as Lori, Lola and Lincoln, decided to try and hide. Likewise, Lynn Sr. and Rita, the latter taking Lily with her, also went to hide from the garbage fight.

Seeing the garbage fight that was going on, Trash tried to get everyone to stop. However, the lavender-wearing trash bag's call for a ceasefire was drowned out due to the sheer volume of the fight. Trash was starting to lose his patience, but his fuse was cut incredibly short when the same tattered tiger plushy that Luna had previous chucked at Luan smacked him in the face, falling to the ground afterwards. It was that straw that broke the back of Trash's camel. Inhaling as much as possible beforehand, Trash then yelled at the top of his lungs, "ENOUGH!" The lavender-wearing trash bag's words proceeded to resonate all over the Royal Woods area.

...

Over at the McCann residence, Chandler, who was in the backyard with his friends Trent and Richie, looked up into the sky with curious, confused looks on their faces when they heard the random shout just now. Over at the Royal Woods Auditorium, people in the audience who were watching a live orchestra performance heard Trash's shout over the music that was playing, making the vast majority of them, and even some members of the orchestra that was performing, look around in confusion.

At the McBride residence, Harold and Howard, with their son Clyde, were enjoying a rather nice lunch that Howard had prepared. When Harold reached for his drink, he and his family heard the resonation of Trash's shout, startling him into accidentally knocking over his glass and spilling his drink while Howard and Clyde both looked around with confused looks on their faces while Harold proceeded to clean up his spilled drink.

The lavender-wearing trash bag's shout was so powerful that it even reached as far as Great Lakes City, where Bobby Santiago, accompanied by his younger sister Ronnie Anne, were seen walking out of a specialty store that dealt with comic books and the like. Holding a bag that contained her purchase from the store, Ronnie Anne said as she looked up at her older brother, "Are you certain that Lame-O will like this, Bobby?"

"Trust me, Nie-Nie," the older Santiago sibling replied, "If I know the bro like I think I know him, then he will-" Bobby was cut off when both he and Ronnie Anne heard Trash's shout. Both Santiago siblings looked up and around with confused looks on their faces. "What the heck was that?" Bobby asked rhetorically, confusion clear on his face.

"You tell me and we'll both know." the Hispanic tomboy replied dryly, still looking confused as she looked around with her brother.

Back in Royal Woods and over at the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home, Albert and his girlfriend Myrtle, who were playing chess in a rec room, heard the lavender-wearing trash bag's bellowing, making both of them look up from their game and look around in confusion. "Now what in the blazes could that have been, Albert?" Myrtle asked in a curious tone as she and Albert looked around, "Was that one of those Dragonborns that I keep hearing about?"

"My guess is that it was Sue probably getting too old for her job," the retired solider replied.

Shrugging, Myrtle remarked as she and Albert resumed their chess game, "That makes sense, I suppose."

...

Back in the GGG's backyard, everyone aside from Trash were looking at the lavender-wearing trash bag with bewildered looks. Trash was giving the Louds a serious glare, breathing hard out of exhaustion from his epic shout just now. "What…" Trash began at the Louds, "…Do youse think…you were doin'?"

The Loud siblings that were taking part in the garbage fight that Newspaper had started all had cowed, worried looks on their faces. "We…" Lynn began, looking a mix of ashamed and a bit embarrassed, "…We were only having a little fun."

"Yeah," Lana said as she gestured around a bit at the GGG's backyard, "I mean, what's there to not have fun about while in a place like this?"

"Well I ain't likin' this one bit, bub," Trash practically snarled, "And furthermore-" The lavender-wearing trash bag was cut off when a clot of dirt salvaged from a potted plant that had been tossed out smacked him in the back, breaking upon impact. Trash, with a seething look on his face, turned around to see Newspaper, his arms folded behind his back, as he whistled in an innocent manner.

Sighing in an annoyed tone, Trash simply turned back around to face the Louds, wiping stray bits of dirt off of his back and rear. "As, I was sayin'," Trash began with a hint of firmness in his tone, "These mounds ain't for any o' y'all to play with, nor to partake in any o' our leftovers. For that to happen, youse gotta earn our trust." Giving the Louds a look that had a hint of knowing in it, the lavender-wearing trash can added, "And right now, one o' us doesn't trust youse yet."

The Loud siblings that had taken part in the aforementioned garbage fight all looked ashamed; Lana especially, as she hung her head in shame. As for Trash's brothers, all of them looked at Trash with looks that were a mix of annoyance and mild resentment. This attitude that their brother had was starting to wear out its welcome.

* * *

After Trash exploded (metaphorically, you numbskull) in the GGG's backyard, the GGG and the Louds, with Recycle being absent, were all sitting down at the GGG's table for dinner. "So, you guys," Lynn Sr. began, "What's for dinner, might I ask?" After the Loud patriarch had spoken, Recycle came out from the kitchen, carrying some silver platters that were covered.

"Ooh, I bet it's something fancy," Rita remarked upon seeing the covered platters. However, her excitement quickly turned to shocked disgust when she, as well as the rest of her family, saw Recycle uncover the platters, revealing some garbage. Both of the Loud parents even had to keep themselves from gagging. Their respective efforts were nothing short of herculean. "Oh my…" the Loud matriarch remarked, a hint of subdued shock in her tone, as she saw what was going to be for dinner.

Gesturing to the food (if it could be called that), Lynn Sr. asked, "Umm, m-might I ask what this is called?"

"Garbage pie," Recycle explained casually, as if nothing was amiss, "It's like chicken pot pie, but without the chicken."

Gulping nervously, the Loud patriarch said, "I-It looks really repul-err, I mean, great!"

"What do you kids think?" Rita asked, sounding just as nervous as her husband, as she turned to face her children. The Loud sisters, aside from Lana, all went green in the face with disgust. Lincoln was in fact so grossed out that he fainted, falling out of his chair as a result. The white-haired boy's fainting went by the GGG unnoticed, strangely enough.

"Alright everyone," Recycle said as he sat down with his own platter. Uncovering it to reveal a cheese sandwich, the azure-wearing trash bag said, "Dig in!"

Pointing to what Recycle was eating, Lori said, "Hey! Why does he get a cheese sandwich and we get this?!"

"He's garbage-intolerant," Dumpster explained.

Lana, smelling the 'food' that had been served to her, said, "Smells good."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lola nearly exclaimed, prompting Recycle to jump a bit in surprise, "It looks super gross!"

Turning to face her twin, Lana scolded, "Oh, come on, Lola, be nice! They went through the trouble to serve us dinner."

"I'm sorry, but can't eat garbage," Leni said as she pushed her plate away, "I am totes not an Alolan Muk."

Luan, with a confused look of disgust on her face, said while she was gesturing to the 'food' that was on her plate, "I've heard of junk food, but this is ridiculous!" Luna, who sat across from Luan, stepped on her foot under the table, making the comedic Loud sister flinch a bit as she had to keep herself from yelping.

Scooting away from the table, Lori said, "Ew! No way! You are literally not going to get me anywhere near that stuff you call food!"

"Kids, be nice," Lynn Sr. scolded. Looking to the 'food' on his own plate, the Loud patriarch said, "Sure, the food has a…peculiar fragrance to it, as well as a…strange color." Barely able to keep himself from gagging, Lynn Sr. continued, "But that's no reason for us to…to…" Sighing in a resigned tone, Lynn Sr. turned to face the GGG and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"I am as well," Rita said when she turned to face Recycle, "With all due respect, my husband, my children and I do not eat garbage."

Smacking himself in the forehead, Recycle said, "Oh, that's right! You guys are human, not garbagefolk like my brothers and I." Nodding in understanding, the azure-wearing trash bag said, "It's okay, I understand. I forgot that humans wouldn't be happy with a meal like this. It's our fault, really." Gesturing to himself and his brothers, Recycle said, "We should have asked you guys what you guys want." Turning to face his brothers, Recycle said, "Right, guys?"

"Right!" Junk, Newspaper and Dumpster all said in unison.

"No," Trash said firmly.

Nodding in agreement with the majority, Recycle turned to face the Louds again. "If I recall correctly, humans are fond of pizza, right? So how about we just order a few pizzas, and we can have that for dinner instead?"

The Louds were much more on board with the idea of pizza for dinner; in fact, some of them even cheered. The only Louds who didn't react right away were Lana and Lincoln, the latter due to still being fainted at the time.

"Eh," Lana remarked while shrugging indifferently, "Pizza's good too."

Lincoln's left hand smacked onto the surface of the table, and using that, Lincoln slowly dragged himself back up off of the floor. "Ugh…" the white-haired boy said somewhat weakly, holding his right hand to the side of his head, "…What happened?"

"We're getting pizza!" Lola said.

"R-Really?" Lincoln said, sounding hopeful.

Standing up forcefully from his seat, Trash said, "No, no, NO!" Upon hearing that the pizza was going to be denied, Lincoln fainted again, falling back onto the floor.

"Trash!" Recycle said in a scolding tone.

Pointing at his azure-wearing brother, Trash said, "You ain't gonna let these guys call the shots here! They're gonna eat the grub that we have here and that's that!"

"Trash, they're our guests," Recycle pointed out, "And human guests at that. It's understandable that they wouldn't want to eat garbagefolk food, so they shouldn't be forced to do so!"

Shaking his head, the lavender-wearing trash bag said, "No way, hosé! This is my territory, so I make the rules!" Pointing at the Louds, Trash declared, "And I say that they eat what we serve 'em, regardless if they like it or not!"

"I'm trying to be a good host here, Trash," Recycle remarked, a hint of firm seriousness in his tone, "And to do that I'm trying to make sure that they're happy. We ought to let them have the freedom to eat what they want."

"I am not gonna let 'em disrespect us by snubbing our food," Trash countered, folding his arms over his chest, "They need to learn to respect our food, our house!"

Nodding a bit in agreement, Recycle said with a hint of knowing firmness in his tone, "Yes, exactly. OUR house." Walking over to pick up a phone, the azure-wearing trash bag continued, "And since it's our house, I say that we order some pizzas." Junk, Newspaper and Dumpster all cheered in agreement with Recycle.

Raising a hand up, Lana said while pointing to what was served to her, "I'm willing to eat this."

"That sounds…" Rita began, sounding mildly unsure, "…Reasonable?"

"Umm," Lynn. Sr. remarked as he turned to face Lana, sounding mildly unsure as well, "…If it'll make you happy, I guess…?" Turning to face the GGG brothers, the Loud patriarch asked, "What do you guys think?"

Nodding in agreement, Recycle said, "If that makes you guys happy, then by all means."

Growling in annoyance, Trash said, "Fine." With a huff, the lavender-wearing trash bag added, "But I'm only agreein' because I'm starvin' and I wanna get my grub over with."

...

And so, pizza had been ordered, which the Louds, including Lincoln who woke up from his second fainting spell, enjoyed eating. Even though they had food that they were much more able to enjoy, the Louds still felt mildly uncomfortable during dinner. This was due mostly to the fact that Trash, who was red in the face with a mix of anger and annoyance, was giving the Louds an occasional glare.

Leaning to her side, Lynn whispered to Lola, "Why is he staring at us like that?"

"I don't know," the pageant-winning Loud sister replied, "But it's making me feel really uncomfortable."

"I'm literally not enjoying eating in this atmosphere," Lori remarked aloud casually.

"Good," Trash nearly snarled, temporarily looking up from his dinner. "We served youse our grub, and youse had the gull to snub it," Trash continued, clearly sounding bitter, "If youse guys think you can get me to trust youse now, then think again!"

Lynn Sr., who leaned to his side to whisper to Rita, said, "Now I feel kind of bad, dear."

Rita, who nodded in agreement with her husband, whispered back, "Do you think that we were too hard?"

Over where Lana was eating the food that was originally served to her and the other Louds, she remarked, "It's not all that bad."

"Glad you're having fun, kiddo," Lynn Sr. called over to Lana, still a bit concerned to see one of his six-year-old literally eat garbage.

"Excuse me a moment," Recycle said to the Louds, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Without giving the Louds time to ask what's up, Recycle walked over to Trash.

Seeing that one of his brothers had walked up to him, Trash said while arching a mildly confused eyebrow, "…What?"

"Can you please," began the azure-wearing trash bag, "For just one minute, stop being such a grouch? You're making our guests uncomfortable! Can you at the very least put on a decent smile for them?" Trash had a dry, monotonous look, with his eyebrows helping to sell his flat look. To humor his brother, the lavender-wearing trash bag smiled, but it was more of a smirk than anything else.

Sighing, Recycle said, "Close enough, I suppose." Pointing at Trash, Recycle continued, "Either way, I'm still not happy about this attitude you've been showing. You can go eat elsewhere if you aren't happy eating here." At that prompting, Trash picked up his dinner and walked into another area of the shack.

"Fine," Trash said, "I wasn't in the mood to eat here anyway." The lavender-wearing trash bag left the room, leaving the atmosphere just a bit heavier.

Sighing in a resigned tone, Recycle turned to face the Louds. "I'm really sorry about my brother," Recycle said, "Just ignore him for now."

****Please review!****

****And don't forget to send some love to my co-writer from the Loud House Wiki and DeviantArt, TheMaximumMatt (aka TheMaxoftheMaximum) and to my good friend in charge of the formatting, Talespinner69!****


End file.
